It is known in the medical field that closures, or shrouds, can be used to protect a connection site from touch contamination.
For example, in Gajewski et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,965, a connection site protector for fluid conduits is disclosed. The protector comprises two semicircular shells which are hinged together to peripherally surround two fluid conduits at their point of connection.
In Dennehey et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,052, another connection site protector is disclosed. This protector, like Gajewski et al, comprises two semicircular shells which are hinged together. A sterilizing agent is housed within the shells in contact with the connection site.
Also, in Rogers U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,490, yet another connection site protector connector for fluid conduits is shown. In one embodiment, the site protector is generally cylindrical. The fluid conduits are slid through opposite ends of the protector to form the connection site. As in Dennehey et al, a sterilizing agent is housed within the confines of the site protector.